A party for Snarf
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Snarf does a lot around cat's lair, cooking, cleaning, washing the clothes, the towels, the sheets, the blankets, and the dishes. He also does other stuff, like pick up food, give advise, help them when they need his help, he even makes them laugh intentionally and unintentionally. The Thunderkittens tell lion-o they think everyone should do something to show Snarf they care.


Wilykat and Wilykit were out on their space-boards and saw the Berbil village.

"Look the Berbil village let's go say hi," Wilykit said.

They came into the village and saw Snarf.

"Hello Snarf what are you doing here?" Wilykat asked.

"I'm get some fresh Berbil fruit to go with dinner." Snarf said.

"Great," Wilykat said.

"Yum," Wilykit said.

"Well I have some other things to do, I have to get some other things while I'm out. When I get back I have to cook and clean up Cat's lair." Snarf said.

"Okay Snarf we'll see you when you get back," Wilykit said.

"Snarf he always makes sure everything at Cat's lair is clean," Wilykat said.

"Yes and he does the cooking." Wilykit said.

"Yes he sure does and he's great at it." Wilykat said.

"You know Snarf does so much more than chores, cooking and running errands," Wilykit said. "He also give good advise," she said.

"Yes and he does come to help us when we need him." Wilykat said.

"You know I noticed that we normally don't thank Snarf for all he does." Wilykit said.

"Yeah, and he works so hard everyday," Wilykat said.

"I got it, we should do something to show Snarf that we appreciate all he does." Wilykit said. "Let's go talk to Lion-o about it," she said.

Once at Cats Lair the kittens told Lion-o what they thought.

"You have a point Snarf does do a lot around here, I think we should have a party for him." Lion-o said.

"That's a great idea, we can have Snarf's favorite foods." Wilykit said.

"We better tell the other Thundercats they might want to get in on this." Lion-o said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said.

They told the other Thundercats their plan.

"It would be great to have a party for Snarf," Cheetara said.

"Yeah, he does do a lot." Panthro said.

"So let's plan his party," Tygra said.

"We better go to the tower of omens and tell Lynx-o, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarfer, they might want to get in on it." Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to the tower of omens and told Lynx-o and the others.

"Great a party for uncle Snarf, should we tell him?" Snarfer asked.

"I think the party for Snarf should be a surprise." Pumyra said.

"Great we better prepare." Lion-o said.

"Yes, we need to get the things Snarf likes to eat," Bengali said.

"We can also do the activities that Snarf likes to do." Pumyra said.

"Snarfer, Snarfer, we better get started." Snarfer said.

So everyone started to get everything ready. Snarfer went to Berbil village to get some Snarf's favorite, Candy fruit.

"Hello Ro-bear Bill. We need some candy fruit." Snarfer said.

"What do you need the Candy fruit for?" Ro-bear Bill asked.

"We are throwing uncle Snarf a surprise party Snarfer, Snarfer." Snarfer said.

"Good idea Snarfer the Berbils will bring plenty of food for the party." Ro-Bear Bill said.

Snarfer got on his communicator. "Lion-o Ro-Bear Bill said the Berbils will bring food for the party." Snarfer said.

"Great make sure you don't tell Snarf anything." Lion-o said.

"Understood Snarfer, Snarfer." Snarfer said. "Ro-Bear Bill make sure you don't tell Uncle Snarf about this." he said.

"We won't," Ro-Bear Bill said.

"Great," Snarfer said.

Bengali talked to the Warrior maidens about helping with the party.

"We will be glad to after all Snarf and the other Thundercats do so much for us." Willa said.

Cheetara went to the Wolo village. "We will be happy to help because you Thundercats are friends." the wolo said.

Pumyra ran into Mandora. "Mandora we are planning are party for Snarf will you help?" she asked.

"Of course I will, Snarf is a big help." Mandora said.

"Great," Pumyra said.

Snarf was wondering what was going on. Why was everyone whispering and becoming quiet when he entered the room.

"Hey Snarf, why don't you go out do some fishing?" Lion-o suggested.

"Um, okay," Snarf said.

Snarf went out. "The fishing isn't the only fishy thing around here." Snarf said.

Once Snarf was out of Cat's Lair everyone started to get everything ready.

The Berbils brought in the food and many of the Thundercats friends came to assist. "Okay, everything is almost ready." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we are done cooking Uncle Snarf's favorite foods, Snarfer, Snarfer." Snarfer said.

"Great Snarfer," Lion-o said.

"I even called Snarf Egbert and Snarf Oswald and they will be here in a couple of minutes." Snarfer said.

"Snarf will be happy to see his friends again." Cheetara said.

As if on cue Snarf Egbert and Snarf Oswald had arrived. "Hello Snarf Egbert hello Snarf Oswald." Lion-o said.

"We brought someone else who Snarf knows," Snarf Egbert said.

A female snarf came in. "This is Snarfette she and Snarf were good friends, I remember he did almost anything to make her laugh or cheer her up." Snarf Oswald said.

"Yes he did, he's so sweet, I never got to tell him how I feel about him but I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him since my family moved to another part of Thundera and to the planet of the Snarfs." Snarfette said.

"I know he'll be happy to see you," Lion-o said.

They finished up. "There now everything is ready." Lion-o said.

"Now all we need is Snarf." Cheetara said.

"Should we go get him?" Wilykit asked.

"How about we let Snarfer do it." Tygra said.

"Okay, Snarfer, Snarfer." Snarfer said.

Snarfer went out and found Snarf. "Uncle Snarf, the Thundercats want you back at Cat's Lair." Snarfer said.

"Why?" Snarf asked.

"I don't know but Lion-o said it was important." Snarfer said.

"Okay, I'm coming Snarf, Snarf." Snarf said.

They went into Cats lair.

"Hey why is everything so dark?" Snarf asked. He turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone said.

Snarf looked shocked.

"What's all this?" Snarf asked.

"It's a party for you Snarf," Lion-o said. "We decided we needed to show how much we appreciate all that you do around here." he said.

"Aw shucks," Snarf said. The fur on his face turned red. "You're making me blush." he said.

"Hey Snarf," Egbert said.

"Hey old buddy," Oswald said.

"Snarf Egbert and Snarf Oswald!" Snarf said.

"And someone else." Snarf Oswald said.

Snarfette came up. "Hello Snarf remember me?" Snarfette asked.

"Snarfette! It's been years!" Snarf said.

"I know, I'm so happy to see you!" she said hugging him.

Snarf blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm happy to see you too." he said.

Everyone had great time. "So Snarfette got any plans?' Snarf asked.

"I'm thinking about staying with this guy I use to be around, he's smart and funny and can be one of the bravest." Snarfette said.

"Oh," Snarf said. "I was hoping you would stay here with me and my friends." he said.

"It's you who I mean silly!" Snarfette said laughing. "I already talked to Lion-o, he and the other Thundercats said I can stay for as long as I like." she said.

"Great It will be great having you around." Snarf said.

Everyone had a wonderful time at the party. Once the party was over Lion-o looked at Snarf. "Did you enjoy your party Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I did, it's great to have friends who care so much," Snarf said.

"And we are lucky to have a friend like you," Lion-o said hugging Snarf.

The end.


End file.
